Amelia And The School Of Rock
by AmyRoxx123
Summary: Amelia Winter is a shy girl who lost her family a year ago and became mute. Can the school of rock change her life and would her voice come back? FreddyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I know I should be completing my other story but this one was in my mind for a long time so please don't kill me and enjoy this story!**

CHAPTER 1 OUT FOR A WALK

"Amelia come down quickly, and ready the table!" my mom shouts from the kitchen. I quickly brush my hair as fast as possible. It takes a long time to comb waist length hair. I have a strawberry face, brown hazel eyes and of course long wavy dark brown hair and the most unique thing that is a bright permanent red streak on the left side of my hair. I straighten my lavender knee length frill gown and rush down the stairs to help mom. My life is perfect.

Until now.

Was something special today…..ya right dad's birthday. My father is the best person in the whole world. My big brother Austin always nags me about being dad's pet. Well what can I do about it. Mom says that dad is spoiling me and he accepted it. How ridiculous. I don't mind being spoilt. Now back to the point.

We always have dinner at our house whenever there is an event, here, dad's birthday. Miraculously Austin is away from work and helping mom make dinner and I prepared the table while dad watches his daily evening news. Mom suddenly calls me "Am, please take Princess out for a walk before dinner dear" "why me mom?!" I literally whine "why can't Austin take Princess out?" "because Austin here is helping me here and I see that your work is done." She states. "but ma I am busy. I still have to ….have to" I begin to stammer and then like a bulb my idea pops out. "mom I have to wrap daddy's present and even curl my hair up in a bun." "Amelia James Winter I said to take princess out for a walk now." She states firmly. Oh no whenever she takes my full name I have to follow her order otherwise I am in trouble. I can't beat her in this. I get out of the kitchen and take Princess' leash and tie it to my beautiful golden retriever and say a short goodbye and love you and get out of the door.

But I didn't know that it would be my last day to see my family.

Ok that's my first chapter and I know its short.

Hope you keep reading it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 FIRE

As I came down the porch of my house I notice someone skateboarding in the lawn next to ours. Must be the great Freddy Jones.

He is in my class at Horace Green School and a popular guy at too. We are friends but not that great. He is very cute but he would never look me in that way. I am a nerd with a beautiful voice as, my dad would say, and he is a well you know.

As I walk past his house he notices me and…. "Hey Red!" yah he calls me red because of streak [mom was dyeing her hair red and I experimented on one streak and later I came to know that it was permanent] and he is the only one who knows I sing. "Going somewhere? I thought you would stay home and make me cookies and get ready for your dad's party?" "Umm yah just taking Princess for a walk…umm …you care to join….umm…if you want to..." I stammer at the end.

Oh I forgot I have stammering problem when I get nervous or excited or sad or overwhelmed or...Well you know what I mean.

"Sure thing Red!" he replied. He takes his skateboard and starts to walk with me. I then notice he was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and his favorite brown jacket. Ah typical Freddy. Even his bright blonde hair was combed. We soon reached the park and took a turn to head back for our homes.

I was thinking what special I should do for dad. My present for him as a favorite watch won't be enough. Maybe I should sing my song that I made for my school camp would be nice. Just a few words here and there and yes I would sing for him. I begin to hum the tune of my song when….

"You look quite pretty today" he suddenly says. I was shocked at first but then again it's Freddy. He always does something unexpected.

I was going to reply when I smelt something funny. I could even hear some cries. I look at Freddy and suddenly Princess begins to bark and started to run and when we reach our street I begin to panic and my heart begins to race. Was there an accident? Someone died? My hands starts to get sweaty and suddenly Freddy takes my hand into his. I think he is worried too. And when we reach our houses my heart stops.

My house was on fire.

"Daddy!" I shout in my highest pitch voice and try to run but Freddy grabs me by the waist so I wouldn't move. I keep screaming at top of my lungs for my family but no reply. I slump down and began crying. How in the world is that possible? Warm arms come around me and wrap me into a hug. I begin to cry heavily into that person's jacket. The firemen douse out the fire and I begin to slow down a bit. That's when I heard someone say that no one got alive and that's when my whole world goes black.

* * *

I hear voices and different sounds but I don't move at all. I am surrounded by warmth and I snuggle into it. I slowly open my eyes and see a pair of striking blue eyes that I know but they are worried. I gave him a confused glance and then realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

My house was on fire. My family was inside. Are they alive now?

I begin to panic. I try to shout and call for my family but somehow I am not able to. I then notice that strong but warm arms are holding me. I look at Freddy with tears in my eyes. He just looks at me and hugs me tightly.

I sit now in my seat and notice that I am in the hospital and Freddy is sitting beside. His parents are in the opposite chairs and Princess is sleeping near my legs.

The doctor then comes and sadly shakes his head. My heart stops beating. No. It's not possible. They are not dead, are they? No. it was daddy's birthday. We were going to have fun. But not anymore.

Silent tears come out that turns into streams. Freddy holds me tightly and I hug him back. I then made the decision on the spot.

I will never sing ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys sorry for late update but i will post the other chapter as soon as possible...and thank you for viewing my story to all my pals.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 DREAM AND MEMORIES

_Dream _

_I was lost. Everything was dark and scary. I was scared. Frightened. Don't know where to go. _

_I walk through the narrow passage of the corridor of the building. On the walls are blank photo frames and each tilted in a different angle? Strange._

_I keep walking and then I hear a voice. It's very soft and urgent but changes into frantic calling._

_I walk towards the voice and I am able to hear it." Run…run Amelia…run!Run!" _

_I am frozen to my place. The voice tells me to run and I want to run but can't. Suddenly a figure comes running towards me. I can hardly make out a brown jacket and short curled blonde hair when he grabs my hand and drags me backwards._

_I run with him but glance back to know why we are running and almost faint at seeing the sight behind me._

_Fire. Everything is on fire. And the corridor has now turned into a melting like a wax kept for heating. The photo frames now contain pictures which are family photos but I can't see whose family it is._

_Suddenly I hear a scream and many more coming. I stop dead at my tracks and stop him as well. Those were the screams of my family. He turns towards me and tries to pull away from now melting corridor but I pull him back. I can't leave them back there. I began to run back but the way seems to move further away._

_Now instead of screams there are voices. There are hushed whispers and some whimpering and I can hardly make out my dad's voice. _

"_You can't save us Amelia…" my father whimpered. I cry for my father "Yes I can" I reply and try to reach for him. But as I move closer to him and try to reach for his hand, someone grabbed me and began to pull me away from my father "No you can't" I am unable to do anything except being pulled away. My father gave me a small smile and began to disappear into a mist. And slowly everything turns dark._

I wake up with tears in my eyes. Oh god! I have to stop with this crying thing. I sat up straight and saw that I am still in my dress but in a different chair more like a couch. I look around and notice that I am in a house which I remember. I then see a shot of something blond moving in the kitchen. I get up from the couch and move towards it into the kitchen.

As soon as I reach the kitchen, the person turns and I am so overwhelmed that I rush into his arms.

My favorite uncle Jack. He is my mother's big brother who lives two houses from us. Well I don't live in a house anymore. He is my mom's big brother and his name is Henry Brinker but when we were kids Austin used to call him Uncle Jack for some reason and hence the penname but he doesn't mind it.

I hugged him tightly and he cradled me in his arms. "Hey sweetheart…it's alright now that I am here" I couldn't cry anymore as I was tired.

He carried me to his guest room, well practically my room because Austin and I mostly used to come to his house for sleepovers when our parents used to work up late. It's sad that Uncle Jack is not married. He was even part of some band as a manager.

He slowly laid me down on my bed and pulled the covers up. He kissed me on the cheek and asked if I wanted anything just to call him and now everything is going to be alright.

I really hope he is right.

I wake up, again, to light steaming through my window. It was a peaceful moment for the time being. I came out of my bed and opened the window latch. Cool air was streaming in as it was autumn.

But soon it was ruined as I remembered what was today. The funeral of my beloved family.

Not to soon Uncle Jack came up to my room and told me to get changed into something black. I sighed and nodded at him. He even told me that there was only a box of my previous room that was left.

I again nodded at him and he left to bring it. I looked around the room now. It hadn't changed just a bit coz we always kept it like that.

It was painted like an open meadow of lavenders. The upper halves of the walls were sky blue and the lower was the lavender meadow. What can I say I love lavender? All walls were same except the window wall. It had an addition of sunset in the corner. Then there was my twin sized bed in the left near the window and there was a small dresser table with a green lamp on it and beside it was a long shelf that had all my novels. There was also a huge wardrobe more like a closet made of mahogany in front of the bed. It covered the huge damn wall. Well I had a huge collection of clothes and now I needed a black one.

It was strange that I had most of my things here than my actual home. I soon found a black frock that I had worn at my grandma's funeral. Hope it still fitted me.

I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I seriously looked like a wreck. My face was mixture of colors and my hair was a big tangled mess. I had a nice long bath and combed my wet hair. I came out and put on that dress. I then went to my dresser table and decided to style my hair. I parted my hair towards the right side and braided my red streak into a waterfall braid.

After getting ready I went downstairs for breakfast. A bowl of strawberry cereal was already kept on the dining table and some fruits. I sat and started eating hurriedly. I was dreadfully hungry. Uncle Jack softly smiled at me and continued to prepare his morning tea.

After breakfast I sat on the couch and watched some cartoons. Uncle jack came and sat beside me. He had a big blue and purple jewel box in his hand and placed it on my lap. It was big enough to cover my whole lap.

My personal jewel box. It was fire and water and everything proof. Mom had specially designed it for me. She was a fashion designer. No wonder thin box survived.

Uncle Jack side hugged me and I turned the lily shaped silver knob of the box to relieve its contents. The secret was my parents and Austin used to put a special gift each year on my birthday inside the box and warned me that I should not open it until my 18th birthday but I think I should open it know.

As I opened it I gasped. They were ordinary things of my family that I wanted the most. Like my father's favorite pocket comb. Austin's multicolor guitar's pick which had a whole at the top so that you can wear it as a necklace. And I gasped again as I saw my favorite thing in the whole world. My mother's most prized possession that my grandma had given to her when I was born.

A silver tiger lily brooch.

It was really beautiful [A/N: You can Google it]. It was silver and you could clearly see the spots on it. I smiled softly at a memory where I had begged my mom to give it. I tied it to my dress on the left side near my heart.

Uncle Jack patted me slightly "It's time" he said. I nodded and we got up from the couch. I quickly went upstairs to my room and kept it near my pillow. I then notice my favorite stuffed toy Sean was still there. It was a medium sized yellow chick which can be used as a pillow [A/N: I really have it and it's so soft and cuddly that I put him in this story].

I rushed back downstairs and outside into Uncle Jack's car. It was a black CR V.

And now it's time to go.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I wanted it to be perfect. Thank you for sticking with this story and hope u like this sentimental chapter. See u next month.**


End file.
